


Heart Eyes for a Seal

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Prompto Argentum, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Selkies, pinning so much pinning, seal mating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Prompto was just taking pictures and minding his own business when he heard distressed meeps from under a pier. Little did he know that moment would change his life.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2019





	Heart Eyes for a Seal

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beta reader for helping me get what I need to say in this fic. Also this is for the FFXV Secret Santa and I hope emianies enjoys it :)

A young boy stares at the pictures captured on his camera as he walks down the sidewalk during spring. The flowers have all bloomed and the wind messes with his hair as he pats it down once more. The young boy stops walking his tree trunk limbs moving slowly as he looks up and blinks through his glasses at the setting sun. It’s a perfect shot for the day. He holds his camera up and snaps a quick photo of the sunset shining off the metal and glass of the nearby restaurant.

It’s a small cozy area mostly made for tourists that come more during the late spring and early summer months. The beach Leerane is a wonderful place to explore.

The young boy scrolls through the images on his camera and smiles slightly at the captured image. He sighs and begins to walk over the sidewalk covered by half-blown sand when he hears it. It sounds like a high-pitched wail. He looks around the area and notices the shops and buildings are closed. They have been since they would lose business otherwise when no tourists are around. This area is supposed to be a ghost beach for the next month or two and it appears that way. The wind blows in from the sea and the blonde hears the wailing again.

He bites his lip and diverts his direction to begin walking along the beach. The sand shifts under his weight constantly as he tries to walk straight down the incline. Unfortunately, he trips over his own two feet and stumbles, falling on his knees and rolling before coming to a stop. He spits out sand and stands up whining. As he dusts himself off, he hears the wail is closer than before. He pushes the glasses up his nose and follows the noise towards the pier. He can hear water splashing along with the wailing noises. He drops his bookbag and camera on the bank of the beach before rushing under the pier and finding a medium-sized seal trapped in a lobster netted trap.

“H-hey there little guy,” the boy says as two green eyes land on his form. The boy laughs nervously and holds up his hands in front of him. “I’m Prompto and I can get you free if you don’t bite me.” He inches closer towards the seal wrapped in netting.

The seal backs away, growling as the netting begins to bite into its skin. The fishing wire is twisted around its fins and covers its backside. The poor seal looks like a fly trapped in a spider’s web.

Prompto walks closer towards the seal and begins whispering soft words of reassurance. “It’s ok. I’m going to get you free. Just be nice for a minute ok?” He reaches out towards the seal. The seal lets out a yip and snaps at Prompto. It growls and moves further under the pier.

Prompto jumps back and sighs. “Oh, come on. Just let me get the wire string off. I bet it hurts and you don’t want to lose a limb because of it right?” The seal eyes him once again with its green eyes. It’s surprising to Prompto since most of the seals he has seen on the mainland have brown eyes. The seal growls and lowers its head in front of Prompto. It lets the boy come closer to him.

Prompto smiles slightly and lowers one of his hands into his pocket making the seal hiss at him. “It’s ok, I’m just getting some scissors from my pocket. I was making a collage, or I was going to, and I needed scissors and, uh, the sunset was great today, right?” 

He rambles and kneels by the seal before reaching out towards the wire wrapped around the flipper. “I’ve taken a lot of sunset pictures and I wanted to overlap them today and I don’t have scissors at home, so I bought some, which is good for you.” He chuckles as he carefully cuts away the wire. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to get this fishing wire off you.”

The seal looks at him curiously, relaxing as it feels the fishing wire get looser and be removed from its fins and body.

Prompto adjusts his glasses and sighs, “they’re not supposed to leave fishing wire or traps like that so close to the pier. It ruins the wildlife, but you already know that.” He laughs nervously as he begins to cut the wire digging into the seal’s back. “I…I almost got you free little guy. Just a few more snips,” he says before he releases the worst of the wire and begins to pull it off the seal smiling.

The seal begins to test out its freed flippers before splashing in the water happily. The wave of water splashes at Prompto and knocks his glasses off into the sea. He gasps and grabs them quickly from the sandy water, and wipes them with his shirt, sighing, as the seal looks at him. He laughs and places the glasses back on his face.

“Hey, don’t get me all wet but, uh, happy to help.” He smiles once more at the seal when he hears a clicking noise. He looks around confused and sees two more seals out further in the ocean and smiles. “That must be your family, right? Families are nice, right?”

The seal tilts its head in confusion and yips at him shyly.

Prompto snorts. “Why am I telling you this? It’s not like you can even understand me,” he grumbles. “Go home and don’t get caught in the wire again mister.” He begins to walk through the water towards the beach. He gives a final wave at the seal before turning his back on the animal and leaving the water. He turns around once back on the beach and still sees the seal staring at him. He startles as the seal lets out a small meep before diving into the water. Prompto smiles seeing the seal disappear before its head reappears next to the two seals further out at sea. The seal meeps again over the waves waving its flippers at Prompto.

Prompto smiles at the interaction and heads back towards his discarded bookbag and camera. His camera! He quickly grabs it from the beach and turns around quickly, hoping to get a shot of the seal. Unfortunately, they are already gone.

“Well that sucks,” he says to himself before making his way back up towards the sandy sidewalk. It was a nice bit of change but now he has to return to his routine of taking pictures aimlessly and walking back home towards an empty house. Just another day for Prompto Argentum.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prompto sits in the swing seat, moving back and forth slowly as he changes through the slides on his camera. He readjusts himself and sighs. The metal chain digs into his hips and bottom. The seat is too small to fit him, but it offers the best advantage for after school. The advantage being he doesn’t have to make small talk or interact with his peers. 

It’s not that he hates his peers or dislikes them. It mostly deals with the fact that he doesn’t know how to talk to them. Most of his peers no longer hang out around the swing set, so it offers the best protection. Instead, they’ve taken root by the bleachers near the track field to gossip or swoon over their other classmates running or working out for the various sports teams.

Prompto peeks up and sees the girls and some boys sitting on the bleachers swooning over the soccer team. Their form is getting better compared to last week. Their bodies move like liquid through the turf with such ease. It’s mesmerizing. Prompto holds up his camera and zooms in on the action and takes a few pictures. He looks back at the frames and smiling. He had caught one of the players frozen in midair about to head-butt the ball. The backlighting and sun bounces off the player’s head and the ball creating a brightly filled image.

Prompto beams at the picture before he feels a strong tug from his shorts and winces.

“Hey there fatty, what are you doing on your camera,” an older teen says in a tone normally used for babies before laughing down at Prompto. Prompto tries standing up from the swing, but, between the bully pulling him back, and his thighs being squeezed into the seat, he’s stuck. He ends up falling over on his face holding his camera out in front of him, so it doesn’t get scratched.

The older teen snorts, as Prompto stands up on his knees slowly, and yanks the camera from his hands. Prompto reaches for the camera and gasps, “give it back. That’s not yours.”

The bully holds Prompto’s head down and keeps him out of reach from the camera. “What are you taking pictures of anyway,” he snorts, using his spare hand to scroll through the images. He lets out a barking laugh as Prompto stops struggling to get the camera back.

“Seriously, you take these shitty pictures.” The bully laughs as he throws the camera in the air. “What are you a fag,” he asks as Prompto catches the camera in his hands and holds it close to his chest.

He doesn’t answer the bully and looks down at the ground, clutching the device tighter.

“Oh, what has the butt muncher got nothing else to say,” the bully asks in a baby voice as he pushes Prompto back. Prompto doesn’t say anything, it will be better to just be silent and let the bully get it over with.

The bully curls his lips at not receiving a response from Prompto. He pulls his fist back intending to hit him when he screams loudly instead. The sound causes Prompto to look up right as another boy is chomping down on the bully’s arm.

The bully yanks his arm from the other boy’s mouth, blood covering his arm. He looks at the other boy in shock. The boy grins at him with crooked sharp teeth.

“Freak,” he says, pulling back his good arm to hit the other boy. Green eyes glisten from the other boy as he dodges the bully’s attack with ease. The boy with green eyes snatches the arm thrown at him and digs his nails into it with a growl.

The bully yanks his bleeding arm away and looks at the new rival. The green-eyed boy smiles flashing his teeth in the bully’s direction. The bully curses under his breath before dashing away.

Prompto gulps, looking at the back of the older boy. Prompto tries to quietly slip away when the boy’s green eyes land on him. Prompto freezes. His body shakes as the green-eyed boy stares at him. Prompto holds the camera tighter in his hands against his chest. The older boy smiles at Prompto. Prompto stands locked in place as the older boy comes closer. Prompto can feel his heart trying to climb out of his chest. He just wants something to happen, anything at this point besides the awkward staredown. The older boy nuzzles his nose against his neck.

Prompto squeaks before gently pushing the older boy away. The other boy looks confused by the act. Now that Prompto can see him up close, he doesn’t look that scary just odd. His green eyes are difficult to ignore, they sparkle and seem larger than normal. His face has various patches of different skin tones from dark brown to olive tan, and scar white. It’s covered in pocket marks across his cheeks and chin. Maybe acne was just being difficult with him. Still, this person just bit a bully and fought for him.

The older boy tilts his head in confusion light brown hair falling to the side as this Prompto watches him intently.

Prompto wets his lips and lets out a soft sound, “H-hi,” he says as the boy tilts his head to the other side. “I…thanks for helping me and, uh, I’m Prompto.” He holds out his hand.

The other boy looks at Prompto’s hand, confused as if he has never seen a hand before. He leans his head down and sniffs Prompto’s hand. The boy then licks it with his pink tongue.

Prompto lets out a squeak like oil crackling on a hot pan. He pulls his hand back turning pink from his ears to his cheeks. It only grows darker the longer the boy in front of him stares at him. Fortunately, no one is looking their way as Prompto continues to lose his composure. It doesn’t help that the boy, who has yet to introduce himself, is now meeping softly while nuzzling his nose in his hair.

Prompto laughs and pushes the boy away. “T-too much. Um, can you tell me your name and not do that,” he asks.

The boy looks at him before squinting his eyes and letting out a low meeping sound. Prompto raises an eyebrow at the answer.

“Uh, are you ok? Is your throat dry? There’s a water fountain up there.” He points at the fountain by the school building.

The boy shakes his head and sighs, running a hand through his long hair. He beams suddenly and grabs hold of Prompto’s shoulders and speaks slowly, “Ig-Ignis… hard… words…”

Prompto barely registers the words the older boy spoke. It’s a difficult task when those green eyes are looking right at him. Prompto sighs slowly. “Wait, Ignis?” He points at the boy who only nods his head.

“Hard words… oh, you can’t speak a lot because of the language?”

Ignis blinks at him in confusion and repeats the three words from earlier. Prompto nods his head. “Oh…ok.” He bites his lip thoughtfully before coming up with an idea. He scrolls through his camera before finding the picture of a water bottle he took by his bedside. He holds it up to Ignis and points at it. “Water,” he says, before pretending to drink from the bottle.

Ignis looks at the camera and then at Prompto before he meeps and laughs. He shakes his head no and, instead, grabs hold of one of Prompto’s hand and beams excitedly at Prompto who can only smile in confusion. Ignis tugs on his hand and points out at the sidewalk.

Prompto begins to follow him slowly and smiles shyly. Sure, it’s embarrassing, but Ignis might not know what he is doing. It’s ok, Ignis is just curious, and doesn’t know what he is doing or the language. That has to be scary, and, well, Prompto will help him.

Once Prompto begins to follow Ignis, Ignis loosens his hold on Prompto’s hand and smiles as they walk down the sidewalk while Ignis points at various things. It’s almost as if Ignis has never seen a shop or walked down the street before.

Prompto smiles as Ignis becomes excited over the various objects they encounter, such as the market with lots of shiny bracelets that Ignis tries to hoard. Fortunately, the shop owner is lenient with them as Prompto apologizes for Ignis ‘borrowing’ said bracelets.

Ignis must have very strict parents if they never allowed him to taste ice cream. Prompto thought it would be something simple and easy to experience and explain. Of course, he buys two ice cream cones, both vanilla. He tries to explain to Ignis that he should lick the ice cream, but instead, Ignis opens his mouth wide, sharp crooked teeth angled just so, before chomping down on the ice cream. The regret is instantaneous as Ignis’s face turns from happiness at the flavor to the anguish of receiving an instant brain freeze, along with a toothache due to the cold. Ignis crumbles and nuzzles his nose in Prompto’s hair, causing the melted ice cream to get stuck in the boy’s hair.

Prompto doesn’t understand why Ignis nuzzles his hair or neck so often, but maybe it’s a culture thing from wherever he is from? Prompto may not be an A student or as obvious to most things, but he does realize that Ignis has to be from a different culture. Maybe somewhere in Europe? They’re more touchy-feely and affectionate than other countries. Either way, it’s nice hanging out with Ignis.

Prompto hasn’t had this experience often. Much of the time, it’s due to the fact that he’s not as outgoing or vocal with the students at his school, and other times its just bullies that take an interest in him. Either way, he hasn’t had much experience hanging out with people his own age, and while Ignis may look older, he seems to be more fun to talk to and hang out with than his classmates or teens he has encountered.

Ignis looks down at Prompto, who is lost in thought, and pokes one of his fingers in his face, making the boy look at him, confused.

“Oh…sorry Ignis, I got lost in thought,” he says, earning a tilt of the head from him. “I, uh… it’s fun, and I haven’t had a lot of outings like this and, um-” He fidgets with his thick fingers. “I’m having fun with you, so wanna be friends?”

Ignis peers down at him and looks into Prompto’s eyes. “Friends?”

Prompto smiles, ears turning pink. “Yeah friends… um, you know, what we did today, and talking, or having fun, and I guess other stuff.” He looks after rubbing his head. “I’m not sure… haven’t had many, but that sounds like what friends do, right?” He smiles wholly at Ignis.

_Ignis doesn’t understand half of what Prompto said, but if it makes his Prompto smile at him like that then ‘friends’ must mean something good. Ignis decides nodding his head will be a good enough answer for now and does exactly that. He sees Prompto’s smile and smiles back, excited that it was the correct answer._

Ignis holds Prompto’s hand once again and pulls on it to signal they should walk some more. Prompto laughs at his antics. “I guess we should explore more… oh, I have the best place. It’s great for taking pictures too,” he says with a bounce in his step.

He begins to lead Ignis towards the sidewalk that will lead him home, as well as being the one that cuts through the beach. Prompto smiles as he hears the waves crash. “You won’t believe it, but yesterday I helped a seal. It was caught in the wire, and I freed them,” he says as Ignis looks around the beach nervously.

“It was adorable, and I should have gotten a picture of it, but he swam to his family before I could get a picture.” He sighs as his shoes begin to sink in the sand. He nearly stumbles, but luckily Ignis catches Prompto by the arm and holds him up with ease. Prompto laughs, embarrassed, and stands up. “Th-thanks Ignis. But, oh, right by the pier is where I saw the seal. Maybe they are there again,” he asks, seeing Ignis’s face contort in a look of unease. “Ignis?”

Ignis looks down at Prompto and frowns. “Friends?”

Prompto raises an eyebrow at the question and chuckles, “yeah, we are friends, right? Does the sea scare you? We can go back-”

Without a warning, Ignis is leaning down to kiss Prompto’s neck softly before leaving Prompto on the beach in shock. Prompto doesn’t know what to make of the situation. Ignis had just kissed his neck. He had gotten a kiss but it’s not like it was on the lips. Maybe friends kiss on the neck? How would he know it’s not like he has experience with friends, but, wait, Ignis left?

Prompto comes to his senses and tries to follow Ignis, who seems to have disappeared in the small amount of time it had taken Prompto to come out of his shock. “Ignis,” he says in a daze, before shaking his head. “Ignis,” he yells walking down the beach.

He runs towards the pier and looks under the pier yelling Ignis’s name. He switches direction and walks up to the top of the pier shouting for Ignis before running back towards the beach, panting.

“Ignis,” he yells again as he begins to walk quickly down the beach searching for Ignis. What if Ignis got lost or he was embarrassed by the kiss? Prompto closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head.

“It wasn’t a kiss. Ignis,” he shouts as people look at him confused. He ignores them; he has to find Ignis. He couldn’t have gone far, and Ignis must be so scared lost on the beach. Prompto continues the search until the sun begins to set. He hasn’t found Ignis on the beach. He might have just gone home, but why would he leave so awkwardly? Maybe it was just a game to Ignis. Maybe Ignis was just teasing him, pretending to not know that ice cream is cold or stealing bracelets is wrong. Maybe it was all just a prank.

Prompto doesn’t want to believe it, but why else would Ignis have disappeared so suddenly. No that can’t be true. He won’t let his anxiety get to him right now. Ignis just had to leave suddenly for some reason. He was nervous around the ocean maybe he’s scared of water? He’ll see him again tomorrow maybe?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ignis didn’t show up the next day, or the next week, or the next month. Prompto just assumes that day was a dream. Maybe he made it all up in his head. Maybe he just imagined the boy but the bully from before has the teeth marks to prove it wasn’t a dream. It doesn’t matter anymore; it was only one day. Maybe Ignis had to be somewhere more important or he was only visiting the area? Maybe he was just some random tourist who got lost. It doesn’t make Prompto feel better about the situation, but it makes more sense to him.

He’s glad he got to spend time with the boy, Ignis for the day. If he didn’t, he doesn’t know if he would have the courage to do what he wants to do today. He was going to try to become friends with a guy he had known since elementary school. He’s not so oblivious or in denial about his looks or his personality that he knows he might fail but if Ignis could crunch on ice cream with no regrets and just go with the flow then he could do the same thing. He can be assertive and just ask to be friends, and maybe they will be best friends or date? Prompto slaps his cheeks to get rid of the thought.

“No friend first…that’s the best way to get a date, or that’s what they do on TV,” he mumbles peeking from behind the school wall. He spots the boy around his age leaning against the school wall laughing with a few of his friends. The boy pushes his reddish-brown hair back letting it fall in waves along his chiseled cheekbones. He smiles at a joke showing off perfect white straight teeth surrounded by beautiful full lips. Prompto shudders in anticipation before he nods his head and begins to walk towards the boy.

“H-hello Hans,” he says earning a look from dazzling green eyes. “Would you- “Prompto starts before tripping over a tree branch in the middle of the walkway. He winces and keeps his head down hearing the sound of footsteps crunching the sand on the ground.

“Are you ok,” asks Hans, offering his perfectly manicured hand to Prompto. Prompto smiles and offers him his camera.

“Oh, it’s still good here.”

Hans snorts. “No, your hand,” he says.

“Oh, sorry,” Prompto says as Hans begins to pull him up struggling.

“Ugh, you’re heavy,” he says, yanking Prompto up by his hand. Finally, Prompto is able to stand up on his feet and repeats the word heavy softly.

Hans smiles and pats him on the shoulder. “You could stand to lose some of that,” he says, before walking back towards his friends.

Prompto watches him leave with his friends, showing off his dazzling smile and hearty laugh, and sighs. He had spoken to Hans! And he had got to speak to him too, and…he was called heavy. Prompto frowns pulling down the rolling shirt over his belly.

“We could never…no we’re going to be friends. I know it,” he says, determined.

It’s not going to be easy, he knows that, but he has to look good for Hans. If he looks skinner, Hans will look at him more and he’ll match him. Sure, the glasses and freckles he can’t change, but he can change everything else to fit Hans and become his friend. He can do this.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ignis readjusts the glasses on his face, sighing, as his bare feet touch the sand. It has been three years since he has had time to bank on the coastline. Three years since he saw the boy who rescued him from the wire trap. It’s been so long; the boy has probably grown up and moved on.

“Whoooo naked,” screams Noctis running down the empty beach, genitals dangling for all to see. Ignis just sighs to himself, retrieving the fallen seal skin from the beach.

“Noct,” he yells at the prince. “You cannot leave your skin so carelessly. Unless you wish to never return to the sea again.”

Noctis warps back to Ignis, making the man adjust his glasses, and earning the Prince’s grin. “Oh, come on Iggy, we get to explore the human world! Finally, dad let up his reins for a bit.” He nudges the man before his face falls.

“Uh Iggy, why are you putting on those things,” he points at what appear to be very short shot pants.

Ignis chuckles. “If you would have studied more on the human culture you would know these are underwear,” he says, receiving a blank stare. “You wear them first before putting on anything else for your bottom half.”

Noctis makes an ‘o’ face and nods his head. “So, I gotta wear double pants? Man, humans sure make this weird. How do they judge who to mate if you can’t see the prize beneath? That’s so weird,” he says, making Ignis look away.

Noctis tilts his head, “are you still hung up on that one human?”

Ignis laughs nervously, “whatever gave you that idea?”

“Hmm, your cheeks turning pink. Much easier to see when you are human,” he teases the older teen. “You might be able to find him. Blonde hair isn’t that common here.” He shrugs as he begins to copy Ignis and get clothes on. “Ugh, it’s so itchy. We have to wear clothes all the time?”

Ignis chuckles, “only why in the presence of other humans.”

“So, I can be naked in this apartment dad got?”

Ignis sighs, “if you wish, though I thought you would be more interested in meeting humans than being naked in an indoor apartment.”

“Hmm yeah, I guess…still don’t like clothes.” Noctis finishes getting his shirt on backwards before Ignis is readjusting the shirt with ease. “Hey Iggy, maybe we’ll find that human Prompto. He’s about my age, right? And I’m going to a good human school, so he might be there,” he teases poking Ignis on the shoulder.

“Noctis you will stop this nonsense,” he snips. “It was simply a boy’s adventure. It was one day. I hardly think he would remember me.”

Noctis looks at Ignis like the cat that got the canary and the cream. “If I find him, I’ll tell you, but you’ll be going to my school, anyway right?”

Ignis rubs his nose. “Yes of course. I must keep an eye out on you. Now then, if you are quite dressed. I must hide our skins, and we should be off to this apartment your father bought.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prompto breathes out shakily. It's been three years since he tried to ask Hans out, and now he's finally worked up the courage to try again. Within those three years, he has slimmed down considerably. He’s no longer the chubby boy he once was. His strict regimen of lean protein and veggies, along with exercise, has helped. It wasn’t easy by a long shot, but he feels better about himself. More confident than he once was when he was younger. The glasses are gone from his face, replaced with the routine of contacts and a daily beauty routine after his morning run. It takes time from sleeping and getting rest, but it’ll be worth it. Today’s the day he’s going to talk to Hans again. Instead of just asking to be his friend, he’ll confess to him.

Of course, this is going to be more difficult than his last attempt, but he has been studying Hans…or in layman’s terms ogling the booty for the past three years. It has been his motivation for his weight loss and his change overall. He just hopes Hans will accept his confession. Hans has made it known that he goes after anything with legs. Not that he is a player or cheater. Of course not. Prompto knows that for a fact. Hans just…he just goes after pretty people or people with expensive taste, and, well, Prompto may not be pretty or have expensive taste, but he does have a good sense of humor and a nice body. And the latest teen magazine mentioned good humor and a kind personality went miles more than just looks, so he might have a chance?

He can’t help but feel a weird sense of déjà vu. There he is, even more, beautiful than the last time he saw him…which would have been two weeks ago. He’s alone for the moment by the entrance gate. It’s a perfect opportunity to ask him. All he has to do is say “hi I’m Prompto, date me.” Well, not in those exact words, but he can do this. He’s thinner than before, his hair is styled, contacts are in, and he’s been working on his smooth introduction. He has this in the bag.

He walks over towards Hans, knees getting weaker each time he takes a step. Gosh, he’s so gorgeous. Those eyes land on him and he can feel the blush rising across his face, causing his freckles to stand out. Damn, he was hoping not to look like a complete idiot.

“Hi there Hans,” he speaks out, thankful he didn’t stutter or have his voice crack in-between it. “My name is Prompto, and I was wondering if I could take you on a date.” He smiles and aims finger guns at him because that seemed like a great idea.

The silence is deafening before Hans laughs. Prompto keeps the awkward smile on his face, trying to stay positive.

“Prompto, as in that chubby kid from middle school,” he laughs.

Prompto keeps the smile on his face, forcing it to stay up. “Uh yeah…we went to middle school together, but I was thinking-”

“You were thinking I would want to go out on a date with you,” he snorts.

Prompto’s smile falls, and he rubs the back of his head. “Well yeah,” he laughs, receiving a raised eyebrow from Hans. “I mean I’m kind of funny, I like video games, and exercising isn’t a chore anymore. I think I’m pretty cute too, so it sounds like a good deal.”

Hans stands closer to Prompto, gazing into his eyes. Prompto can feel his heart beating faster inside his chest. He feels like his rib cage is going to burst as Hans leans closer towards him.

“Prompto, what makes you think you are so special,” he laughs. Prompto face falls and his heart turns to ice. “Have you looked in the mirror? Freckles, those blemishes-” He pokes Prompto on the cheeks as he walks around him, judging his body. “You have slimmed down, but I’m sure you still have those disgusting tiger stripes around your belly and everywhere else.”

Prompto crosses his arm across his middle, looking away. “Prompto, I’m just not interested in sagging skin or scars. Did you really think, a few changes would mean anything to me?” He gestures towards Prompto’s body. “Really this with me does not match. You understand, don’t you?” He smiles, showing off his perfect teeth once more.

Prompto doesn’t know what to feel. How could he get someone so wrong? He keeps his eyes down, and pushes past Hans, heart-clenching, as he tries to find someplace quiet to think. He’s too upset to see clearly. Maybe it’s the fact his face feels hotter than a sunburn, and his eyes are watering up from the rejection. It doesn’t matter because all that’s going through his mind is that nothing mattered. Nothing he did mattered. Changing himself for someone didn’t mean a thing.

He stumbles back, bumping into something solid and warm. He can barely see through his eyes but knows it has to be a man with pants at least. He blinks and rubs his eyes, covering his face. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself even more, and in front of a stranger no less.

“S-sorry.”

“Prompto.”

Prompto looks up at the stranger, confused. How did this guy know his name? He takes in the man’s appearance, there’s no way has he seen this man at his school before. No way would someone like him be talking to him.

“Uh, do I know you,” he asks looking away towards the school building.

“It’s Ignis,” the man says looking down at Prompto. “You’ve grown,” he observes, swallowing.

Prompto snorts. “Yeah, I guess…wait Ignis- Ignis,” he yelps, suddenly getting a better look at the guy standing before him. Same green eyes but his skin looks clearer than last time. It’s not as splotchy or discolored, and his teeth are straighter but still look just as deadly.

Prompto gulps.

“You are upset,” Ignis asks, looking at Prompto’s red-rimmed eyes.

“You can speak,” Prompto interrupts. Prompto closes his hand over his mouth. “Sorry you just, uh, last time.”

Ignis smiles lightly. “Yes, last time I could barely string two words together. But I’m glad to see you’ve noticed.” Prompto fidgets with his hands and moves back and forth on his heels at Ignis’s words. “But, as I said before, you seem upset?”

Prompto shrugs. “Oh…yeah uh you know just uh…tried to confess and it didn’t go so great.”

Ignis’s eyes widen. “You tried to confess? You are in love?”

Prompto looks at Ignis’s expression and lets out a spluttering laugh. “No way…I mean I’m figuring that out right now. I just thought he was hot, and he seemed nice when we met, and it just didn’t work out.” He shrugs, talking to Ignis as if they had been friends for the last few years.

Ignis crosses his arms and closes his eyes in annoyance. “Well, it’s obviously his loss not seeing the angel you are before him.”

Prompto covers his reddening face. “Ignis, I’m not an angel, but, uh, so you’re coming to school here,” he asks, wanting to switch the subject. That was smooth Prompto, Ignis is in the same uniform, and you asked if he goes to school here, smooth.

Ignis smiles. “Well, it would appear that way. To be frank I have the job of looking after-” He pauses. “Looking after a friend’s son. He was the reason I left so urgently last time.”

Prompto rubs his arm and nods his head. “Yeah? Well, that’s ok, I just thought you disappeared. I looked for you for a month before guessing you went back to wherever your home is.”

“Yes, it is something like that. Are you sure you will be alright,” he asks.

Prompto nods his head. “Yeah, I guess I just didn’t see how he really was. I guess the signs were there, but I was blind to it. Well, it was nice seeing you again Ignis maybe we can hang out.” He hesitates. “If you want to and don’t uh-”

“Yes,” he answers quickly. “I think hanging out would be enjoyable.”

“Oh…well cool see you later,” Prompto says giving Ignis his awkward finger guns before walking towards the main school building, whispering to himself how much of an idiot can he be. Meanwhile, Ignis finds the interaction charming.

Ignis is looking after Prompto when he feels a poke in the neck. He turns around to smack the offender when he sees Noctis smirking. “That’s him isn’t it?”

Ignis turns away from Noctis and begins to walk towards the school. Noctis trails behind Ignis heels, grinning. “That’s the human. That’s Prompto. He’s kind of cute,” he says before earning a growl from Ignis.

“Don’t even think of-”

“Whoa Ignis,” he meeps, losing control of his voice for a moment. “I’m not going after him…he’s nice as in we can be buddies. He can spend time with me and see you.” Ignis lets out a sigh before Noctis continues. “And you can finally share your skin with him,” he teases before rushing into the school building, leaving Ignis outside to calm his beating heart.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Months go by and Prompto has entered both of the selkies’ lives though in very different ways. Noctis and Prompto have been joined at the hip since Noctis tried to introduce himself to the blonde. It had taken a lot of work and prepping, but he had done it, and Prompto, Noctis had taken it in stride. Both boys like video games and shared their evenings talking about any and everything. They also have a habit of visiting the arcade or store hopping in the downtown area. Of course, Noctis enjoyed all the samples of greasy human food during these times, since most of it was different from his diet in the sea.

Meanwhile, Ignis was having a difficult time connecting with Prompto. While Prompto had changed into a young man, he still had that same innocence he found when he first saw him as a seal. Prompto was still kind even though it seemed he was down often. Noctis couldn’t see the change, but Ignis could see when Prompto pulled his lips back too tightly, and when the bags of his eyes were barely hidden with concealer. He saw the signs and had no idea how to approach him. So, as with most things Ignis could not solve with simple suggestions or words, he made meals. Wonderful meals that mostly included fish. It seemed Prompto liked to eat healthier meats, and fish were easy to hunt.

Prompto bites into the fish of the day, while at Ignis’ and Noctis’ apartment, and moans. “Whoa Ignis, this fish is delicious! How did you learn to make all this and what is it?”

“It’s red snapper in lemon and oil sauce with some salt and pepper for flavor,” Ignis grins.

“Red snapper? Aren’t they out of season? Whoa, where’d did you find it? It must have been so expensive getting it,” Prompto says, looking guilty.

“It was not that expensive. It was easy to find,” Ignis answers vaguely. Meanwhile, Noctis snorts to himself. Of course, it was easy to find when you could become a seal and hunt any fish you want. Of course, it’s cheap to eat fish.

“Well thanks for the meal again, Ignis, it was great,” Prompto smiles, taking another bite. “So good,” he whines, causing Ignis’s face to turn pink. “Still, I think I should pay for some of the meal. I feel bad that you are spending so much money on fresh fish.”

Noctis sighs, “Ignis can we just tell him?”

Ignis turns to glare at Noctis as Prompto looks up from his plate, confused.

“Noctis-”

“We’re selkies.”

Ignis sighs and covers his face with one of his hands. Prompto looks at both of them, still lost.

“Uh, selkies? Is that uh…I don’t want to sound rude is that a religion or a nationality?”

Noctis chuckles at Prompto’s question as Prompto looks over at Ignis for help. He’s so lost. How can selkies be funny? Did he say something wrong?

“I…I’m sorry,” Prompto says, looking down at his hands, worried.

Ignis places a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “It is not your fault for not understanding,” he glares over at Noctis, “it is something we keep secret in front of humans.”

Prompto chuckles, “you make it sound like you aren’t humans. That’s funny,” he laughs slowly before the laughter fades when he realizes neither of them is laughing.

“Y-you’re not human?”

“Well we’re part-time human part-time seal,” Noctis interjects.

“I, uh, what?”

Noctis removes himself from his seat and walks over towards the front door where their fur coats hang. He pulls Ignis’s out and tosses it at him. Ignis catches it with ease and looks down at his skin before glancing over at Prompto.

“You gotta change, or he won’t believe it.”

Prompto raises his hands up, “uh guys, I believe it just, uh seals, really? Is it a joke? A new meme I’m not aware of?”

Ignis sighs and places his glasses on the table. He looks at Prompto one last time and hopes this will not terrify him too badly. Before Prompto can make a move to leave Ignis has draped his skin over himself like a cape. The skin begins to grow and form and impression over Ignis’s body rather quickly. Standing before Prompto was a large tan seal with eerily familiar eyes.

Prompto can’t make words form. He has lost the ability to speak, and just points at the seal who nuzzles Prompto’s leg.

“Ig-Ignis?”

The seal looks up at Prompto with its large green eyes and sneezes on him, whiskers tickling through Prompto’s pants.

Prompto looks into the seal’s eyes and holds out his hand. The seal bumps his head against Prompto’s palm. Prompto smiles down at Ignis, “wow this would explain a lot…and seals do feel like wet rubber,” he chuckles nervously. “Dude, please tell me you can change back because I need to tell you how cute your seal look is, not to mention this answers a lot of questions I had about you when we first met.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s a few months later after the big reveal that Prompto walks in on an incident. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Finding out your two best friends can switch into seals and back into humans wasn’t an everyday occurrence. What had been conveniently left out was when they took off their seal skin, they were completely naked.

Ignis was in the apartment, seal skin on the chair as he cooked, naked, on the stove. He was exhausted from the hunt for their fresh fish for the week. Not to mention Noctis had been ignoring his duties was getting old. In his stressful state, he might have been forgotten that Prompto was to arrive at the apartment earlier than normal. He’s so caught up in his task that he doesn’t hear the door open.

Ignis hears the gasps and turns around seeing Prompto’s jaw hanging open. Prompto’s eyes roam up and down as he looks at Ignis’s body. He feels the heat flashing over his cheeks before he covers his eyes with both hands shouting apology after apology.

“Oh my gosh Iggy, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to see and- wow, just no Prompto, oh my gosh, please don’t kill me, Iggy.”

Ignis luckily grabs the nearest article of clothing, which happened to be an apron. He ties it around his body quickly.

“Prompto, I am dressed,” he says. Prompto opens his eyes between his hands before he squeals, closing them again.

Ignis looks at Prompto, confused, as he starts his apologies again.

“Oh my gosh Iggy, that’s worse!”

“How is it worse that my bits are covered?”

“Imagination, Iggy, Imagination, oh my gosh,” he says, keeping his face covered as Ignis retreats to his room to put on pants and a shirt. Underwear will have to wait for later.

“I am covered now…pants and shirt,” he says as Prompto opens his eyes and removes his hands from his face, which is now beet red and highlighting all his freckles.

“I am so sorry.”

“Oh, I should apologize. I know humans are sensitive about showing their bodies. For selkies, we are naked 24/7 in our other form and this one,” he says looking down at it. “We feel is no different.”

“But you’re hot,” Prompto blurts out before covering his mouth. “Oh no, you weren’t supposed to hear that, ignore me.”

Ignis’s eyes widen. “You find me attractive?”

“Uh, if I answer yes, will you be mad?” He winces.

Ignis shakes his head. “I would be flattered,” he responds.

“Oh…oh,” he says wringing his hands, body shaking. “Really, me?”

“Yes…it has been you for some time,” he answers, watching Prompto’s reaction.

“Since- since when?”

Ignis pauses a moment before answering, “since you freed me from the fishing wire. Of course, it wasn’t love at first sight, but I did admire you then and still do. It just grew into more over the years. Didn’t you suspect at all? My seal form, well, it can be difficult to control the seal, and it expressed wanting to mate with you often.”

Prompto loses his mind and squeaks out, “what?!” He looks at Ignis’s serious look. “He never humped me like a dog or anything weird. He was just friendly is all,” he says, rubbing the back of his head.

Ignis sighs, “he exposed his belly to you, blew bubbles in the water and would nuzzle your neck constantly and became very vocal when Noctis got near.”

Prompto looks at Ignis confused. “But you did that when we first met…I just thought it was a seal thing, but you were…oh my gosh.” He says, covering his face. “This is real? You really want me and not…we match right?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“We match in that we won’t look weird, like a three being next to a ten.” He states, earning a confused look from Ignis. “Like we fit together, and I don’t bring you down cause of my weirdness or how I look,” he mumbles.

Ignis grabs Prompto’s hands and kisses them, “you look gorgeous, lovely, beautiful in every form. Your kindness shined through when you were younger and chubby. It still does.” Prompto blushes at the compliment as Ignis continues. 

“I assumed you were a well-fed seal, a strong hunter defeating the ever-terrible fishing wire. You’ve changed to better yourself over time, and while it was for some jackass, you eventually grew on your own and did it for yourself. You’ve kept my and Noctis’s secret, of what we truly are, and accepted us just the same as if we were humans. In all aspects Prompto, I feel you are a ten even if I don’t understand what that means, but you are Prompto, and that’s all I ask you to be is you.”

Prompto hugs Ignis tightly. “You’re terrible with words. I can’t stand it,” he states, confusing Ignis. “You say things like that, and it makes it so much harder to not love you. I love you Ignis.”


End file.
